Chantel DuBois
Captain Chantel Shannon DuBois (simply known as Chantel DuBois, Captain Chantel DuBois, or Dubois) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 24th full-length animated feature film Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is a French animal control officer from Monaco and Alex the Lion's arch-nemesis, who relentlessly pursues the animal protagonists so that she can mount their heads as trophies, particularly Alex. She was voiced by the two-time Academy Award-winning actress Frances McDormand in her first and only villainous role so far. Biography Early Life DuBois is the best animal control officer in Monaco with a perfect success record. She claims to have strangled her first parrot, flushed her first goldfish and punched her first snake when she was 7 years old. ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' DuBois first appears near the beginning being called by hotel security about the animals Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. She and her henchmen pursue them in order to catch the animals, mainly Alex, to mount their heads on the wall as trophies. She sniffs for them in the same manner as a dog, and upon picking up Alex's scent, follows them in a long chase scene that ends when the animals try to escape on their plane. DuBois lassos Melman's neck, only for the rope to be cut by Alex, and she falls into the pool. As they fly away, she resurfaces, saying "Well-played, lion. Game on.". She was later seen at the railroad that the animals were just at and uses her smell and a puddle of water to find out they have joined the circus heading for Rome and London and promptly jumps aboard the next train heading for the same place. She is briefly arrested in Rome but escapes by hiding in the bed while creating several other escape routes to trick the police. They jump down a hole they believe DuBois went down, and she cuts out from the bed, locks the police in the jail cell, and uses the computer to search up Alex and realizes his origins as a lion from Central Park Zoo. She uses her singing voice to appeal to the patriotism of her henchmen (who had been injured during the chase at the beginning) and rouse them up, seemingly healing them instantly. They follow the animals once more, forcing them to retreat. She catches up to them with a paper of Alex, only to be catapulted away, though the circus animals see the paper and feel used and betrayed. When the animals finally arrive at New York, DuBois finally intercepts them and tranquilizes them. The zoo staff thank her, incorrectly believing that she tried to return Alex. DuBois attends a celebration for Alex's return, concealing a poison dart inside a foam finger and almost fires it at him, but the circus animals, being alerted by King Julien, arrive and rescue him. As revenge, she tries to kill Stefano, but Alex and Gia perform "Trapeze Americano" to save him. After a long fight between the animals and DuBois and her henchmen, DuBois is tranquilized by Mort and her men are knocked out. She is last seen trapped in a crate by the penguins, being shipped to Madagascar with her henchmen. Whether she and her henchmen survive in Madagascar is completely unknown, but it's likely that the humans released them after being discovered in their boxes, and later returned to Monaco, but with a sad DuBois for not killing Alex. Personality DuBois is the head of animal control. While she is doing her job to capture escaped animals, DuBois goes above the law and is utterly ruthless, aggressive, prejudicial, determined, and relentless in her goals. She is incredibly vituperative and cruel towards animals, which goes from mercilessly hunting them down and then using their decapitated heads as trophies. Her only goal was to catch a lion for one of her trophies. In her zeal to capture the escaped zoo animals, DuBois reveals to be somewhat calculating, psychopathic, schizophrenic, and manipulative, holding the law in an extremely low regard, as she puts innocent bystanders in harm's way and even broke out of a jail in Italy, all to find "her" escaped animals. Near the end, DuBois reveals to be extremely inattentive and reckless, as she tries to kill Alex the Lion in front of a crowd, but is smart enough to mask the poison dart gun with a foam finger. She also proves her herself to be very a vengeful woman, as she tries to kill Stefano simply out of vengeance for Alex escaping her. Powers and Abilities *''Flexibility'': DuBois is extremely agile, being able to dodge incoming objects with ease. She managed to duck underneath a moving train without batting an eyelash. *'Durability: '''Dubois is very Durable, being able to go straight through solid walls. *'Gun:' Like the rest of her henchmen, DuBois is equipped with a tranquilizer gun which she can also load with deadly poison darts, but does not have particularly great aim. *Tracking'': DuBois' behavior when it comes to tracking is much like that of a dog's; she can sniff the ground and follow the scent of an animal that is miles away even if they had departed from the scene hours before she tracks them. *''Singing'': Chantel DuBois has a bizarre singing talent. She can arouse people with her singing by appealing to their patriotism. Her voice can also shatter objects, such as her henchmen's casts, and can heal wounds. Quotes }} Gallery Images dubois icon nosfx.png What.jpg|DuBois' surprised face sees Marty driving the car. Screen Shot 2015-11-06 at 8.09.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-06 at 8.10.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-06 at 8.10.53 AM.png|DuBois under a train. dubois gallery 01.jpg|DuBois before getting launched. dubois gallery 02.jpg|DuBois singing. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9108.jpg|DuBois deciding to kill Alex despite him being recontained at the Zoo. Also her Evil Grin Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9390.jpg|Chantel DuBois' breakdown and escapes the snake house and chases after the animals in a maniacal rage. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|DuBois nabs Stefano. Alex vs. DuBois.jpg|Alex standing up to DuBois. DuBois defeat.jpg|A bound and gagged DuBois shipped off to Madagascar. Captain Chantel DuBois.png Videos Madagascar 3 Europe~AFRO CIRCUS~ Trivia *DuBois has the vague overall appearance of a clown, like Pennywise, given her figure, pale complexion, and hairstyle, which fits with the movie's circus theme. *DuBois' last name comes from the French words "du bois", meaning "of (the) wood". *DuBois is the second human in the Madagascar franchise to be an antagonist after Nana. They also happen to be archenemies of Alex the Lion, but DuBois is a lot worse. *DuBois could be schizophrenic due to her ability to see multiple time frames at once in the form of hallucinations, a known symptom of schizophrenia. *The late Carrie Fisher and Bette Midler were both considered for the role of DuBois. Navigation Category:Female Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stalkers Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Poachers Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Gaolers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Cheater Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Master Orator Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Supervillains Category:Envious Category:Spy